1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an anchor serving to berth a vessel at a predetermined anchorage by preventing the vessel from floating away with water currents.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common solution to make a vessel stay at a position by casting to the bottom of sea an anchor that is associated with an anchor chock settled on the vessel through an anchor chain or anchor cable. To structurally describe the known anchor, it comprises an anchor shank bound with an anchor chain or anchor cable, and flukes fixed on the anchor shank. The flukes typically come in a pair arranged at opposite sides of the anchor shank. When the anchor is dropped into water and dragged along the ground underwater, the flukes will bite into the ground and firmly retain the vessel at the predetermined anchorage, thereby securing the vessel from floating away with water currents.
For suiting various anchoring environments, in consideration of currents, the weather, the geology of anchorage grounds, etc, a vessel may be equipped with anchors on the bow or on the stern or on both the bow and stern. To optimize the anchoring efficiency, it is desired that anchors be designed to cater for different anchoring environments.